Om Telolet Om
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Sekedar mengisahkan kisah perjuangan hidup dan mati para bocah-bocah udik nan nggunung (Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru) dalam berburu suara klakson TELOLET yang sedang fenomenal itu.


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, ONESHOT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Om Telolet Om ~**

Sebuah fenomena baru sedang mewabah di seantero Konoha dan sekitarnya. itu semua bermula dari ulah sebagian bocah-bocah cilik yang berkerumun di tepi jalan untuk berseru atau memberikan isyarat kepada sopir bus yang lewat untuk membunyikan klakson modifikasi khas yang berbunyi 'Telolet telolet'.

Nah, kali ini mereka pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Kelima orang bocah kelas 6 SD yang gak mau kalah eksisnya dengan fenomena dadakan yang konon sampai menggemparkan para tokoh luar negeri seperti Mei Terumi sang bintang bokep dari Kiri, Killerbee sang rapper dari Kumo, dan Hidan si imam besar agama Jashin. Mau tau buktinya?

* * *

 **Mei Terumi**

 **meijunijuli**

Om tetoket om. Om teTOKET om. Aich, Mei jadi horny ...

08.45 AM - 21 Desember 2016

* * *

 **Killer Bee**

 **ngilerbi**

Om telolet om. What's the meaning of this? Is this an insult statement from Old Lex and Awkiran to challenge me in the stage?!

11.01 AM - 21 December 2016

* * *

 **Hidan**

 **therighthandof_LordJashin**

SAUDARA-SAUDARI JAHANAMKU PENYEMBAH JASHIN SEKALIAN!

ISTILAH 'OM TELOLET OM' ITU ADALAH SEBUAH SANDI RAHASIA YANG ISINYA ADALAH SEBUAH PENGHINAAN SADIS TERHADAP DEWA KITA JASHIN-SAMA.

ARTINYA ADALAH 'JASHIN TOLOL DAN LELET'!

SEBARKAN SECEPAT CAHAYA DAN MARI KITA SAMA-SAMA MENANGKAL SERANGAN DARI MUSUH-MUSUH DEWA JASHIN!

ALL HAIL JASHIN-SAMA! ! !

14.20 AM - 21 December 2016

* * *

Nah, kurang lebih seperti itu reaksi dari beberapa tokoh pesohor yang sempat bersinggungan dengan quote 'Om telolet om'. Kita kembali ke topik.

Di sebuah kawasan pegunungan Myobokuzan yang udik, jadul, terpencil, dan tentunya jauh dari jalan raya, ada lima bocah udik yang juga tak ingin kalah dengan bocah-bocah yang telah ber-omteloletom ria di pinggir jalan raya. Mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki (hiperaktif-bolot), Sasuke Uchiha (pendiem-keminter), Gaara (ketus-sinis), Neji (sok leader-budek), terakhir Shikamaru (pemales-madesu).

Nah, kelima bocah ndeso ini sekarang telah berada persis di tepian jalan raya provinsi yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah mereka (ndadak mendaki gunung lewati lembah persis Ninja Hattori lah pokoknya). Mereka sudah bersiap nih ceritanya untuk ber-omteloletom ria seperti bocah-bocah kota yang tinggal di deket jalan.

.

.

.

Naruto : "Kita sudah tau kan caranya buat ngaba-ngabain pak sopir supaya mbunyiin klakson ntar?" *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Sasuke : "Hn. Gak usah loe kasih tau gue udah tau dari lama." *nunjukin sifat keminternya*

Gaara : "Berisik loe beruk oranye." *ngelirik ketus ke arah Naruto*

Neji : "Eh guys, noh ada bis gedhe yang mau lewat. siap-siap guys." *nunjuk-nunjuk ke ujung jalan sana*

Shikamaru : "Hoaaahhmm ... " *garuk-garuk duburnya yang gatel karena lupa belum diobat cacing*

Sebuah bis gedhe melaju cukup pelan dari arah timur. Bis berwarna ijo daun yang bernama 'YOUTHFUL SPIRIT' terus disopiri sama bapak-bapak rambut mangkok berhidung melar yang hobi nyengir gaje itu mendekat.

Naruto : "OM TELOLET OM!" *jerit-jerit sambil loncat*

Sasuke : " ... " *cuma diem karena gengsi tereak-tereak kampungan begitu. padahal aslinya memang dari kampung lagi nggunung*

Gaara : " Berisik loe beruk." *ngomel ringan ke Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan*

Neji : "Om telolet om!" *dadah-dadah riang padahal udah tau kalo semisal klakson bisnya bunyi dia bakal susah denger*

Shikamaru : "om telo..let om ... " *ngelambai-lambai gak niat pisan persis orang mau semaput*

 _Bruuuummm ..._

Bisnya bablas. Sempat terdengar seruan ajaib dari dalam bis, "Semangat masa muda!" sebelum bis ijo itu menjauh.

Naruto masang tampang kecewa. Sasuke bersidekap sok gak peduli walau aslinya kecewa. Gaara ngutuk itu sopir bis. Neji masang tampang lecek. Shikamaru gak peduli karena gatel di di duburnya lebih mencuri perhatian.

.

.

.

Mereka tetep bertahan. Baru satu bis lewat gak masalah. Mereka berlima tetep menunggu bis berikutnya.

Naruto : "Pokoknya kalau ada bis lagi kita wajib kasih seruan plus aba-aba penuh semangat ya!" *ngepalin tinju ke udara*

Sasuke : "No prob. Kayaknya kemungkinan kedatangan bis lagi itu sekitar 15 menit lagi." *manggut-manggut sok keminter menganalisis*

Gaara : "Dasar sopir bis geblek. Ketawa-tawa penuh semangat tapi gak peduli sama kita-kita." *mreketekin jari-jarinya*

Neji : "Hah? Hah? Kalau ada bis lagi kita wajib kasih seruan laba-laba Nar?" *budeknya kumat*

Shikamaru : "Fyuuhh, gatel." *bekas tangannya yang buat garukin dubur dia taroh di atas dahi buat berpose memantau kalau-kalau ada bis yang lewat*

Dan bener saja. Gak berapa lama ada bis gedhe lagi yang kelihatan dari jauh. Bis warna merah campur oranye yang bergambar monster rubah ekor sembilan bernama 'KYUUBUS' dan disopiri sama seorang pria ganteng rambut kuning agak gondrong.

Naruto : "OM TELOLET OM!" *tereak laknat sampe bikin Sasuke kebudekan sama Gaara mangkel*

Sasuke : " ... " *karena gengsinya masih tinggi, doi cuma ngelambai-lambai pakai gaya jempol teracung persis backpacker yang lagi nyari tumpangan*

Gaara : "Klakson teloletnya dibunyiin su!" *habis ngomong dia langsung geplak gundulnya Naruto*

Neji : "Om telolet om! Plis!" *sambil bergaya hormat ala tokoh dari anime SnK (ngiSinK)*

Shikamaru : "Ngantuk. Lemes." *ngelambaiin tangan yang bekas masuk ke dubur sampe-sampe bikin Neji yang berdiri persis di jejernya mencium aroma dubur laknat*

Pak sopir yang gantengnya mirip chara Minato Namikaze dari anime Naruto itu cuma ngelirik sembari nyengir tamvan. Tapi sayang gasnya makin ditancep,

 _Brruuuummm ..._

Tapi sayang disayang rupanya ban depan kiri bis itu nginjek lobang yang digenangi air. Dan ...

 _Crooott!_

Naruto melongo lebar persis kuda nil. Sasuke syok berat karena merasa sangat dinistakan (padahal biasanya dia sering mandi di kubangan bareng kawannya di desa), Gaara ngambil sendalnya terus dia lempar ke arah bokong bis, Neji tetep pose hormat ala SnK walau bajunya basah kuyup, dan Shikamaru malah asyik mbersihin noda dubur di tangannya pakai air kubangan (pinter!).

.

.

.

Bocah-bocah anggun (ASli nGGUNung) ini gak pantang menyerah begitu saja. Dua kali gagal dan yang kedua sempat agak dinistakan, tidak serta merta membuat mental kelimanya melemah. Malah justru makin semangat dan menganggap ini sebagai sebuah ajang perjuangan (mungkin Shikamaru pengecualian).

Naruto : "Gue gak bakal menyerah. Gue tetep semangat. GUE ON FIRE!" *megang kertas posternya kenceng-kenceng*

Sasuke : "Cih, gue harus pake strategi perang ala Sun Tzu nih." *komentar sok keminter sambil nulis sesuatu di posternya*

Gaara : "Gue merasa sangat dilecehkan tadi. Gue bakal bikin perhitungan sama sopirnya habis ini." *dengan mata melotot dan hidung kembang kempis, dia buka gulungan posternya*

Neji : "Sip. Hm hm, gini aja ya. Oke-oke. Sip lah." *ngomong sendiri di hadapan kertas posternya*

Shikamaru : "Sshhh, kenapa gatelnya makin menjadi ya?" *spidol yang aslinya buat nulis di permukaan poster malah bocah ini gunakan buat garuk-garuk duburnya yang penuh telor cacing*

Dari kejauhan terdengar deruan suara mesin bis. Sebuah bis gedhe melaju pelan dari ufuk timur. Warna bisnya hitam berhiaskan gambar awan merah di sana-sini dan bernama 'AKATSUKI'. Pak sopirnya mukanya penuh tindik ala preman terminal banget. Bocah-bocah ajaib ini bersiap-siap.

Naruto : "OM TELOLET OM! OM TELOLET OM! !" *njingkrak-njingkrak sambil nunjukin posternya yang bertuliskan 'OM TETEKTOKET OM'. maklum, doi selain belum pinter nulis juga ngefans sama aktris film panas Mei Terumi*

Sasuke : " ... " *tetep stay cool tapi tetep ngangkat posternya yang bertuliskan 'Pencet klakson = Sorga, Abaikan = Neraka. ohh, jadi strategi perangnya ini toh*

Gaara : "Pencet teloletnya blekok!" *ngacungin jari tengah ke arah pak sopir sementara tangan satunya lagi megang poster bertuliskan 'TELOLET atau MATI!'*

Neji : "Hah? Pencet toketnya Gar? Loe jangan ngeres ah." *sok menggurui sambil ngangkat pakai dua tangannya poster bertuliskan 'Telolet yang keras biar gue denger'*

Shikamaru : "Bismillah." *ngacung-ngacungin posternya yang bertuliskan 'OBAT CACING! DARURAT!'*

Tapi mereka gak tau kalau bis yang coba dimintai tolong buat ber-omteloletom rupanya ditumpangi oleh bonek suporter dari klub sepakbola PERSETAN (PERsatuan SEpakbola TANigakure) yang terkenal paling sadis dan beringas. Pernah nekat membakar stadion lawannya pas seorang pemain kubu lawan Persetan nekat menendang bola ke arah pelatih Persetan dan sampai kena 'anu'nya.

Pas Naruto cs membaca tulisan 'Supporter Persetan' di kaca depan bis, mereka langsung kocar-kacir kesetanan gak karuan. Naruto spontan nginjek-nginjek posternya, Sasuke secepat kilat nyoret tulisan 'Abaikan = Neraka' di poster doi, Gaara langsung mentungin posternya ke kepala Naruto, Neji reflek ngeganti tulisan 'Telolet' jadi 'Bertanding', dan Shikamaru ... doi sih tetep dengan posternya karena hal itu lebih merupakan seperti isyarat SOS ketimbang perintah/ancaman telolet.

 _Brruuuumm ..._

Pak sopirnya sempet ngacungin dua jari tengahnya ke arah kelima bocah ini diikuti para supporter anarkis bonek Persetan dari dalam bis sebelum bablas melewati mereka.

Naruto ngomel gak terima ke Gaara. Sasuke bernafas lega dengan pose capedeh. Gaara bersikap seakan gak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Neji risih sama tingkah Shikamaru yang kelonjotan gaje. Dan Shikamaru mulai mewek karena sekarang duburnya terasa sangat ... GATEL!

.

.

.

Gagal maning gagal maning. Bolak-balik gagal. Cuma tinggal menekan klakson berbunyi TELOLET TELOLET saja pun susahnya bukan main. Kelima bocah ini pun akhirnya mulai hilang kesabaran. Mulai berpikiran pendek penuh emosional. Mulai ditinggalkan oleh yang namanya kewarasan.

Naruto : "Kali ini pasti berhasil. Ya, pasti! GUE YAKIN ITUUU!" *ngoceh setengah tereak sambil masang jebakan paku jumbo di tengah-tengah jalan*

Sasuke : "Kalau pake strategi ala Sun Tzu gagal, kali ini boleh lah pake cara Hitler." *serius banget ngarahin pucuk senjata laras panjangnya ke arah timur*

Gaara : "Cara barbar bin radikal pun akan gue halalkan demi telolet!" *lagi nyusun kabel bom TNT yang diletakkan lebih jauh sedikit dari ranjau paku Naruto*

Neji : "Guys, kita harus tetep berpikir rasional. Jangan pernah membenarkan cara-cara kasar seperti itu guys." *sibuk menggurui sok bijak. padahal sendirinya lagi nyari batu-batu ukuran lumayan gedhe buat dilemparin ke bis*

Shikamaru : *doi lagi nungging di ujung sebelah barat jalan sana. disuruh sama rekan-rekannya semisal bisnya lolos dari tembakan sniper Sasuke, jebakan paku Naruto, bom TNT Gaara, sama lemparan batu Neji, doi bisa jadi penghadang terakhir bisnya supaya mandeg terus nglakson telolet. tapi penyebab asli doi nungging sampai melorotin celananya sebatas pantat adalah karena ... duburnya gatel mampus!*

Seperti biasa. Ada sebuah bis yang kelihatan dari kejauhan. Bis warna putih lorek biru bernama 'SUMBER KENCOTEN' yang kelihatan sudah rombeng tak layak jalan itu disopiri oleh seorang kakek-kakek tua bercaping yang punya jenggot ala kambing di dagunya. Kelima bocah itu kembali bersiap dan kali ini sungguh sangat siap melebihi sebelumnya!

Naruto : "OOOOOOOMMM TEEEELOOOOOLEEEEETTT OOOOOOOOMMMMM! ! ! ! !" *tereak super keras bak raungan Godzilla lagi ngeden*

Sasuke : "Om telolet om!" *gengsinya luntur termakan oleh emosinya gara-gara gagal terus. telunjuknya bersiap narik pelatuk*

Gaara : "SOPIR ANJ*NK JAHANAM IBLIS SETAN ALAS! TELOLET KALAU GAK MATI!" *ini anak udah kaya kesurupan Dewa Jashin sang rajanya kebiadapan. udah nekat mau ngebom itu bis pake TNT*

Neji : " ... " *kagak tereak utawa ngomong apa-apa sambil berpose ala bocah ababil SMK mau tawuran lawan warga*

Shikamaru : *stay nungging di ufuk barat sebagai pertahanan terakhir. doi siap jadi martir para pasukan pemburu telolet*

Pak sopir yang punya name-tag di seragamnya bertuliskan 'Hiruzen Sarutobi' mendadak syok berat begitu mata rabunnya nangkep pemandangan bom TNT, ranjau paku jumbo, seorang sniper, batu-batu gedhe berserakan, terlebih seseorang yang lagi nungging dengan pantat kebuka di ujung jalan sana. Doi udah uzur, gaji pas-pasan, harus menghidupi anak dan cucu yang jumlahnya seabrek, terlebih kalau terjadi apa-apa maka reputasi bis SUMBER KENCOTEN yang sering banget kecelakaan akan makin anjlok dan doi bisa dipecat sama bos. Maka pak Hiruzen segera mengambil keputusan yang sangat brilian dengan cekatan buat banting setir ke kanan.

Sukses!

Bisnya oleng.

"Uwaaaaaa!" tereak pak sopir laknat disusul para penumpang bis SUMBER KENCOTEN sebelum kendaraan roda empat ini tumplek terjatuh dan malah sampai nyusruk masuk jurang yang cukup dalem.

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji cuma bisa masang tampang poker-face tingkat akut.

Sedangkan Shikamaru malah lagi berjuang sampe nangis-nangis darah menahan gatel setengah matek di ujung jalan sana.

.

.

.

Sudah empat bis. Padahal yang namanya bis gedhe itu jarang lewat di jalan raya ini. Naruto cs bener-bener putus asa. Langit udah mulai gelap dan begitu juga dengan suasana hati mereka yang gelap. Bahkan Shikamaru udah siap-siap mau bedah duburnya sendiri pake paku jumbo Naruto karena bener-bener putus asa sama gatelnya.

Naruto : "Hiks..hiks..hiks ... " *nangis pundung di pinggir jalan. diterangi oleh sorot temaram lampu jalanan yang barusan menyala karena menyambut senja*

Sasuke : " ... " *masang tampang mikir ala professor S3 buat nyusun strategi buat dengerin klakson telolet dari bis yang lewat. biasa, keminter dia. tapi aslinya udah putus asa*

Gaara : "Grrrrr ... Grrrrrr ... GRRRRRRR!" *gerem-gerem persis macan ompong karena emosinya udah di ubun-ubun. walau udah putus asa tapi amarah doi lebih menonjol*

Neji : "Sebelum Neji mati ya Tuhan, Neji kepengiiiiiiiinnnn banget denger klakson telolet. Walau Neji itu budek, Neji kepengiiiiiiiinnn banget denger suara telolet seperti anak-anak kecil lainnya. Tuhan, Neji mohon kabulkan permohonan Neji sebelum ajal menjemput." *berdoa penuh kekhusyukan mengadahkan dua tangan ke angkasa. sungguh sangat melankolis sekali dikau ananda Neji. demi sebuah telolet*

Shikamaru : "Gue udah gak peduli lagi sama telolet. Yang penting gatel di dubur gue hilang. Sekarang atau tidak untuk selamanya. Gatel atau mati!" *tangannya yang memegang paku jumbo bergetar hebat saat semakin mendekati duburnya yang akan dia robek-robek demi membersihkan telor cacing dari situ*

 _TELOLET TELOLET!_

Suara itu. Apakah halusinasi?

 _TELOLET TELOLET!_

Tampar pipiku sekarang. Apakah ini mimpi?

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya tegak walau masih termewek. Sasuke menghentikan rumusan strategi teloletnya. Suara geraman ala macan ompong Gaara terhenti. Kedua bola mata Neji terbelalak lebar. Dan Shikamaru ... rasa gatelnya mendadak SIRNA!

Sebuah mikrobus berpintu satu lah yang menjadi sumber suara telolet tadi. Bukan dari bis besar rakitan luar negeri, ber-AC dingin, bertempat duduk mewah. Melainkan dari bis yang kecil, usang, sepi penumpang, namun mampu memberikan alunan nada penuh kebanggaan bagi kalangan anak kecil. Suara itu tadi adalah nyata. Naruto dan lainnya, dipenuhi gegap gempita.

Naruto : "A..aaaakkkh..aaaaaakkhhiirrrnyaaaa ... " *tangisannya semakin keras. airmatanya semakin deras. ingusnya semakin mengganas*

Sasuke : " ... " *spechless sekaligus thinkless. pikirannya ikut kosong karena dimabuk oleh alunan suara emas tadi*

Gaara : "AKU MARAH! AKU BENCI! AKU KECEWA! DAN KINI AKU BAHAGIAAAAAAA! ! ! *berteriak seperti seorang super seiya*

Neji : "Terimakasih ya Tuhan. Akhirnya ku mendengar suara merdu itu walau hanya samar karena ku budek. Semoga saat ku mati kelak, Engkau rela menghadiahkan sebuah bis telolet untuk kusopiri di sana. Amien." *membasuh mukanya menggunakan kedua tangan*

Shikamaru : "Senja telah datang. Gatal telah hilang. Aku pun senang. Suara telolet berkumandang." *mendadak kerasukan roh seorang pujangga yang cakap merangkai syair-syair pantun*

Dan itulah akhir dari kisah mereka. Kelima bocah udik dan ndeso dari lereng gunung Myobokuzan yang rela jauh-jauh mendaki gunung lewati lembah hanya untuk berdiri di tepian jalan raya demi mendengarkan suara klakson nyaring unik berbunyi telolet. Kebahagiaan tidak perlu dicari dengan menumpuk harta, menguasai tahta, atau mencari cinta. Jika dengan suara telolet saja pun bisa, itu akan menjadi kebahagiaan yang sederhana namun bermakna.

 **~ OWARI ~**

 **Sungguh. Fenomena suara telolet dari klakson bis-bis besar itu sebenarnya author perhatikan sudah ada semenjak beberapa tahun belakangan. Namun baru booming sekarang dan bahkan sempat sampai menjadi fenomena trending topic dunia. :D**

 **Author pun ingin mengungkapkan sejujurnya jika, author ingin menjadi seperti bocah-bocah pemburu klakson telolet itu. Namun karena usia yang sudah kurang pantas jadi author urungkan niat itu, hehehe. XD**

 **Apakah ada dari readers yang ingin memberikan komentar mengenai fenomena baru berjudul 'Om Telolet Om' ini? Kalau ada, monggo dituliskan di kotak review jika berkenan.**

 **Akhir kata, semoga cerita di atas menghibur dan terimakasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini ya. :)**


End file.
